


Private Matters

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassment, M/M, a lot of it too, day 5: teasing and arguing, very blunt Hakuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always that one story that Alibaba's friends could never let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys? Happy fifth day of Alihaku Week! This fic is for day 5: Teasing and Arguing.Not gonna be a surprise, but I had no beta for this fic, so forgive me if there are any obvious errors. Enjoy!

“Guys cut it out!”

“Aw, we barely got started! Let Aladdin finish the story!”

“Yeah! I’m getting to the best part.”

“You always tell the same story when we get this drunk. Everyone knows what is going to happen next.”

“This never gets old though. Don’t get so embarrassed.”

“Easy for you to say Sinbad. We never hear any crazy stories about you.”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t want Jafar getting too jealous - Ouch!”

“You know what? Go ahead and finish the story without me. I’m done.”

A loud scraping noise echoed throughout the tavern as Alibaba rose from his seat. Sinbad and Aladdin voiced their disappointment as the blond stormed outside. The freezing night air hit Alibaba’s face. Even with just a few drinks, he could feel himself get dizzy with the sudden temperature change.

Alibaba just wanted to go home.

During Sinbad’s “guy nights”, it was always the same. They would start off getting drunk off their asses, Alibaba being the exception every so often. Once everyone, got buttered up, it would be the perfect chance for Aladdin to mention stories of the past. Alibaba loathed when they urged his younger friend to retell how he accidentally stumbled upon Alibaba in his most humiliating moment.

He had no idea why they all thought that experience was so amusing. Alibaba himself wanted to erase that awful memory from his brain for good. It was too bad that Aladdin had grown obsessed with it.

Alibaba was determined to forget this whole ordeal in his bed, where he could enjoy dreaming in peace. He staggered towards the palace with his unbalanced body. He glared at anyone who looked like they wanted to help him. He might have been stumbling into a couple of walls, but Alibaba knew he could manage the short walk back on his own.

He was halfway there when he saw Hakuryuu. The stubborn prince was arguing with a merchant before he spotted Alibaba in the corner of his eye.

“Alibaba!” Hakuryuu waved. He jogged towards the blond after he paid the angry merchant. “What are you doing here? I thought you went out drinking with Sinbad and the others.”

“I did.” Alibaba huffed. “But I decided to leave early.”

“Why’s that?”

“It wasn’t the same without you there.” Alibaba stuck out his lower lip and looked at Hakuryuu with teary eyes.

“Oh please. Don’t use that excuse with me. You’re the one who constantly insists I stay home since I don’t enjoy those types of activities.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not at all. You left because of a different reason.”

“Not true!”

“Completely true.”

“Fine,” Alibaba hiccuped. “Don’t believe me.” He fumbled as he pointed at Hakuryuu. “You can take your suspicions and shove ‘em up your cute ass.”

Hakuryuu shook his head. “Really Alibaba. . . Just how much did you drink tonight?”

“Only a couple of drinks.”

“You certainly had more than that if you are this disoriented.”

“Stop making all these accusations, stupid Hakuryuu!” Alibaba’s hand slipped off the wall, almost making the blond fall face-first. Luckily Hakuryuu reacted fast enough to catch him a few inches off the ground.

“I’m only stating the facts. Come on, let’s get you home.”

Despite Alibaba’s opposition, he ended up being dragged by Hakuryuu, his arm slung over the other’s shoulder. His feet were kicking up dust clouds behind them. His head was hung low trying to cover his face with his matted hair. Alibaba couldn’t bear the shame of borrowing Hakuryuu’s strength to get home.

“You could have gone ahead by yourself Hakuryuu. I would have made it home on my own.”

“That was an option, but I couldn’t just leave you there. In your inebriated state, who knows how long it would have taken you to get home. You might have gotten injured as well, Alibaba.”

“Bullshit! I’m fit as a fucking fiddle.”

“Says the person who can’t walk without tripping over his own feet.”

“You wanna go Hakuryuu?!”

Hakuryuu sighed. “Save your theatrics for when we get back.”

“Theatrics? Why I oughta!”

With Alibaba’s energy to struggle revived, it took both boys even longer to get home. By the time they got to the palace gates, Hakuryuu was holding up most of Alibaba’s weight. The blond’s sudden spurt of rage had exhausted him, making a major portion of his body limp. Once Alibaba felt his resolve decrease, he became compliant enough to stay still until they made it to their bedroom. With the last of his reserve strength, Hakuryuu threw Alibaba onto the bed.

“I wanna sleep now . . .”

“You can’t yet.”

“Awww,” Alibaba whined. “Why not?”

“You are going to have a horrible hangover if you sleep in that condition.” Hakuryuu walked to the nightstand to pour some water from a jug.

“I don’t care.”

“You say that now, but you get so irritable when you get morning migraines.” Hakuryuu handed Alibaba the cup. “Here drink all of this while I go get a damp cloth.”

“You’re such a nag.”

“Only because you never listen to me.”

“Whatever.” At first, Alibaba took a small sip. But, when the cool sensation of the water hit his tongue, he instantly felt relieved. He gulped down the rest of the drink, savoring the cold liquid that went down his throat. He sighed as he swallowed the last drop.

“Need some more water?”

“N-no.”

“Give me the cup.”

“I said no.” Alibaba frowned when the cup was taken out of his hands and was replaced with a dripping towel.

“You did, but I know you’re lying.” Hakuryuu refilled the glass. “Put that on your head.”

“Fine.” Alibaba slapped the cloth on his forehead and yelped when the freezing water made impact.

“I dipped that in ice cold water by the way.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?!”

“You didn’t ask.” Hakuryuu gave the cup back.

“Were you always such an asshole?” Alibaba guzzled down all of the water.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Hakuryuu returned the empty cup to the nightstand. “Would an asshole be willing to handle such a fussy person like you?”

Alibaba frowned. “No . . .”

“There’s your answer.” Hakuryuu sat next to Alibaba. “Do you want me to wipe off the sweat on your upper body?”

“Yeah . . .”

“Take off your shirt then.”

Hakuryuu took the cloth off of Alibaba’s forehead and proceeded to dab the cloth lightly on his back. The blond slumped over, finally basking in the gentle treatment he was receiving.

“Hakuryuu.”

“Yes, Alibaba?”

“I’ve been acting like such a jerk tonight.”

Hakuryuu nodded. “Very true.”

“Then why are you still being so nice to me?”

“You seem so frazzled about whatever bothered you at the tavern. I didn’t want you to become any worse.”

“Still not believing my ‘I missed you’ story huh?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Alibaba sighed. Hakuryuu definitely played his cards well. “I guess it’s time for me to fess up.”

“I would appreciate it if you did.”

“Alright. The reason I left Sinbad’s party is because . . . the guys were teasing me again.”

“Teasing you? About what?”

“You know what!” Alibaba clamped a hand over his mouth. He whispered, “They were talking about _that_ story again.”

“The one where Morgiana saw -”

“ _Yes._ The one about Morgiana seeing my dick.”

“You’re still bothered about that?”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hakuryuu crawled over to look at Alibaba face-to-face. “There a couple of reasons why you shouldn’t.” He waited until Alibaba straightened up to dab the blond’s chest.”

“Like?”

“Morgiana never made a big deal out of the incident.”

“She isn’t one for gossip at all Hakuryuu.”

“No one at Sinbad’s drinking excursions has treated you any differently since hearing that story.”

“They laugh at me when they hear the story.”

“Well, it is pretty funny when Aladdin describes it.”

“Hey!” Alibaba raised his arms. “I thought you were on my side!”

Hakuryuu tilted his head. “I didn’t know I had to choose sides.”

Alibaba groaned.

“Anyways, they only laugh at you when they are piss drunk. They have the utmost respect for you outside of those drinking parties.”

“I guess . . .”

“One final reason for you. Let me ask you a question.”

“Okay.”

“Are you ashamed of your size?”

“Size?” Alibaba flushed scarlet red. “Wha - No!”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Hakuryuu put the cloth on the nightstand. He then put Alibaba under the covers. “Let’s go to bed.”

“But -”

“I’m not hearing it. We both have a long day ahead of us in the morning.” Hakuryuu crawled into the covers next to Alibaba.

Once again, Alibaba couldn’t argue back; he knew Hakuryuu was right like usual. “I hate you so much.”

“I love you too Alibaba.” Hakuryuu kissed the blond’s forehead. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

“Wait Alibaba. Can I tell you one more thing?”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know why you’re concerned about someone seeing your penis in the past. I mean, I see it all the time now.”

“Oh my . . . That’s a whole other . . . Stupid Hakuryuu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If there is anything wrong with how Hakuryuu takes care of Alibaba, please let me know and I will go and fix that up!  
> Thank you for reading! As always, feel free to leave a comment or suggestion. You can also find me at gold-sakura on tumblr if you want. Anyways, see you tomorrow guys!


End file.
